guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Silavor
General A Zaishen Naturalist in the The Zaishen Menagerie Location Zaishen Menagerie Grounds Dialogue "I've spent years and years traveling the different lands, making careful note of my animal observations as I went. If you're adventuous enough to track down and tame your own pet, I'm your man. Yes, indeed, I have all the information you need." :→ Tell me more about Tyrian animals. ::"Sure, which Tyrian animal do you want?" :::→ black bear ::::Curious about the bears? Ours are bred from the sturdy Tyrian stock in the southern Shiverpeaks. They slash down honeycombs and spear fish with their large claws, but can also defend themselves with brutal maulings. So be very careful if you go to the Shiverpeaks and look for your own bear. Oh, and they used to inhabit the areas around Ascalon before the Searing. Just a little bit of history there." :::→ dune lizard ::::"Good choice. You can find dune lizards all over the Crystal Desert of Tyria. They don't have many enemies there; who wants to live in the desert, right? But they can certainly defend themselves; dune lizards bite their foes with a piercing attack." :::→ lynx ::::"You like the lynx? Everyone likes the lynx. Lean and lively, they're perfect as pets. Oh, but don't get me wrong; they're great as predators too. Like most cats, they use their claws for slashing when they're hunting small game or defending themselves against the larger beasts in Kryta. That's where you'll need to go if you want to see one in the wild." :::→ Melandru's stalker ::::"Melandru's stalkers? Melandru's sneakers is more like it. Ha ha. I rarely see them, but once they were much more common around Ascalon. I don't know if they're just that good at sneaking and not being seen, or if Melandru no longer watches over them. The ones I've seen make slashing attacks with their claws, like most cats." :::→ moa bird ::::"If you want a wild moa bird, they stride around Ascalon and were even called striders a while back. Ranchers raise these big fellas now and have tamed a little of their feisty spirit. But have you ever watched moa birds fight? They slash with talon and beak, and I've known some owners who train them to make piercing attacks. :::→ warthog ::::"You haven't found the warthogs yet? They're as common as mud! Get it? Mud! No, really, I've found warthogs in all kinds of places, like the Maguuma Jungle and Charr homelands of Tyria, and in Elona, the island of Istan. But common doesn't mean they're not scrappy fighters. Warthogs begin fighting with blunt little snouts. As they grow older, those tusks can do some deep slashing damage."'' :::→ wolf ::::"It's a warm feeling to be welcome in a wolf pack. I've spent a lot of time in the Shiverpeaks with the snow wolves, watching them hunt and play. I think they're smarter than humans. They certainly understand teamwork. Not only do they slash with their claws, they also attack with slashing bites. Those were some cold times in the snowy mountains. If you don't like cold weather, all I can tell you is that wolves once inhabited the areas around Ascalon, but that was before the Searing." :::→ albino rat ::::"Albino rats? I had to crawl through the darkest underground dungeons. It's a good thing they're white, or I never would've seen them coming. Lucky I did, though; they're vicious fighters. Being larger than most rats, albino rats can use their long teeth to pierce through the thinkest hide. If you're training them your own, it's not hard to teach them to slash like other rats." :::→ black wolves ::::"Black wolves are often seen with Norn and Charr Rangers. So I imagine you'd find them in the wild near the Norn and Charr homelands. It's quite the perilous journey, but a black wolf would be worth it. I've gone up against some of those Charr. Their pets fight like most wolves, slashing with claws and teeth, but somehow seem more tenacious." :::→ iguana ::::"They're not amphibians, yet I've only found iguanas on the Tarnished Coast. They don't have tough prey, but they can defend themselves with a painful and piercing bite. I've also seen them use their long, strong tail like a whip. I'll bet you can teach an experianced iguana some slashing moves." :::→ jingle bear ::::"Oh, you want a jingle bear? As beautiful and tempestuous as an ice storm. Its slashing claws can cut like ice, too. First seen on Wintersday, people trek up the Far Shiverpeaks just to see it." :::→ mountain eagle ::::"Got your eye on the mountain eagle, do you? You can find the mountain eagles, big surprise, up in the mountains! They're in the Far Shiverpeaks. The wild prey they hunt succumbs easily to their slashing beaks. Trained eagles have a variety of attacks that are just as devastatingly effective." :::→ polar bear ::::"You're looking for a polar bear? Those are some big bears, and their big claws make big slashes. Those big beasts need big space, so make the big treck out to big...I mean Far Shiverpeaks." :::→ rainbow phoenix ::::"Isn't the rainbow phoenix the most beautiful creature? Their attacks evolve as often as they do. Timid thing. When you seek it out from the Hall of Monuments, you must be alone to charm it." :::→ raven ::::"In all my travels, I've only seen charmable ravens in the Charr homelands. Once you have one, you'll see the beak attacks of the raven have piercing qualities, a habit I believe they picked up from feeding on carrion. If you're willing to put in a lot of aggressive training, they'll learn to slash instead." :::→ white crab ::::"The tips of the white crab's claws do piercing damage. These pale crustaceans probably use them to feed on mollusks along the Tarnished Coast and spear fish underwater. But they're smart and will change tactics against predators bigger and stronger than themselves. I've seen crabs learn to slash with their whole claws." :::→ white moa ::::"The prettiest of all the moas and very skittish, white moas will often flee instead of fight. Once you've won them over, they fight very well: piercing with their beaks and talons. Aggressive training can teach them to slash instead. You'll only find them, if you even can, camouflaged in the Far Shiverpeaks." :::→ white wolf ::::"The pure coat of the white wolf belies a slashing savage. Not surprisingly, you'll find these wolves in the snowy mountains of the Far Shiverpeaks." :→ Tell me more about Canthan animals. ::"OK, which one would you like to see?" :::→ black moa ::::"Hm, the feisty black moas slash at their enemies. You'll have to go to Echovald Forest to find them. But it won't be easy. They're very, very rare. I went through that forest a dozen times before I finally saw one. If you've not seen one before, take a friend who has or talk to the Kurzick guards nearby." :::→ crane ::::"Young cranes slash with their beaks, but you can teach them to pierce instead. Cranes are found all over Cantha. I suggest you look on Shing Jea island, near Kaineng City, or in Echovald Forest." :::→ lurker ::::"The left claw of the lurker may be bigger than the right, but both are used for combat and do vicious slashes. If you want one of these crab-like creatures, look along the Jade Sea outside of Kaineng City." :::→ phoenix ::::"Ah, the strange and beautiful phoenix. Its slashing attacks become piercing after it evolves. The phoenix is a royal pet in Cantha. If you're not royalty, you think you'd be out of luck, but supposedly champions who do great deeds for the royal family are rewarded with access." :::→ reef lurker ::::"You're interested in seeking out a reef lurker? Those pretty blue claws make slashing red wounds. You'll see them wild and tamed by Luxon Rangers along the Jade Sea." :::→ tiger ::::"Tigers are one of the biggest cats. Like many cats, tigers use their claws for slashing attacks. Tigers are found all over Shing Jea Island, Kaineng City, and near the Jade Sea." :::→ white tiger ::::"You're not the first to be enamored with those great white cats. Their claws are great for back scratching...if you like great slashing wounds on your back. When you're ready to go out seeking them, I know many white tigers prowl around the Echovald Forest." :→ Tell me more about Elonian animals. ::"Which Elonian animal are you looking for?" :::→ warthog ::::"You haven't found the warthogs yet? They're as common as mud! Get it? Mud! No, really, I've found warthogs in all kinds of places, like the Maguuma Jungle and Carr homelands of Tyria, and in Elona, the island of Istan. But common doesn't mean they're not scrappy fighters. Warthogs begin fighting with blunt little snouts. As they grow older, those tusks can do some deep slashing damage." :::→ crocodile ::::"Hey, I like crocodiles too! Those craggy, toothy jaws can pierce many things, but they can also develop slashing attacks. If you want a croc of your own, look in the marshy bogs of Istan." :::→ flamingo ::::"Curious creatures, flamingos. I wonder what makes them stand on one foot? Maybe they're preparing their talons for a slashing attack! Of course, the more evolved flamingos do piercing attacks. If you want one, you should look around Istan." :::→ hyena ::::"Hyenas live and survive in some harsh environments. Survival makes them deadly fighters with their slashing attacks. If hyenas tickle your funny bone, head to the Desolation." :::→ Jahai rat ::::"On my journeys to Vabbi, I've seen rats make very good pets, industrious and always gnawing things. The teeth of a Jahai rat do a vicious slashing attack." :::→ lion ::::"Who wouldn't be proud to have a lion alongside? Like other cats, their claws slash at foes. You can hunt the king of pets in Kourna and Vabbi." :::→ lioness ::::"Some people forget the Lioness is the hunter of the family. She uses her deadly slashing claws to quickly bring down the family dinner. If you want a fierce huntress in your own family, I suggest you start in Kourna or Vabbi." :→ Tell me about the more exotic animals. ::"Ah! Anything in particular?" :::→ black widow spider ::::"Deadly and sinister black widows are a highly favored arachnid. Their eight needle-like legs do piercing damage to enemies. You have to travel to the Underworld to charm one." :::→ moss spider ::::"You know about moss spiders? Moss spiders were known to exist around Ascalon before the Searing. Outside of private collections, they are probably extinct. Not tamable in the wild, the only way to acquire one as a pet is to raise it from an egg. Which, as you can imagine, is quite rare." Category:Zaishen Menagerie Category:General NPCs (Core)